Episode 242 (8th April 1963)
Plot Jerry asks Sheila if she'd like to go to the pictures with him but gets the brush-off. Elsie mistakes the postman for the rent man and at first refuses to open the door for a parcel. Frank has gone to Scarborough to recuperate and sends a postcard and letter back. Ken feels guilty about the outcome of his opposition to his plans. Elsie discovers that Minnie paid the rent increase. Concepta tells Ena and Martha she's having nothing to do with the protest. Swindley is tired on his feet after canvassing for Gamma Garments's credit scheme. Love-struck schoolgirl Rita Spears meets Lucille in Gamma and tells her she fancies Ken. Lucille promises to get her a photo of him by tomorrow. Len does some work for Minnie on No.5 for a free refreshment as she can't get anything out of Wormold. An amused Val gives Lucille her photo, thinking she admires Ken herself. Sheila rings Swindley to say Doreen is ill with a cold when there is nothing wrong with her. Albert recognises a man in the Rovers as Bill Riding, a bailiff. He tries to break into No.11 but Ena, Martha, Albert, Jerry and Val see him off. Rita watches Ken from across the schoolyard as he chats to Swindley who is there to discuss a uniform concession. She approaches him and chats to him, trying to impress with her maturity. Val and an amused Concepta discuss Lucille's apparent crush. Swindley hears about the bailiff's visit and, puzzled by the event, tells Albert that Elsie is covered by the July 1957 Rent Act and they need a court order before entering the house. Ena, Minnie and Martha squabble as they play dominoes in the Snug. Ena changes her tune and says Elsie's fight will make no difference. Jerry is amused when Doreen's cold becomes reality and Sheila catches it too. Albert passes Swindley's advice on to Elsie, but makes out it's his own investigations. The next day, Lucille passes the photo on to Rita. Riding and George, an associate, call at No.11 and are cheerfully welcomed in, puzzling Ena and Martha. In glee, Elsie signs all the bailiffs' forms before discovering from Riding that because she went away for two weeks in the summer of 1960 she is not covered by the Act. He officially impounds her furniture. She is furious with Albert. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Postman - Roy Maxwell *Rita Spears - Elizabeth Valentine *Mr Riding - Jack McNaughton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *Bessie Street School - Yard Notes *The Bessie Street School scenes were OB recorded on location. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Enter the bailiffs! And Kenneth finds an admirer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,459,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes